Too Much Talk
by justmovingon
Summary: Jack has his ways of shutting Will up... NC17 slash


"Jack, how could you do that to me?" Will was yelling as he stormed across the deck after his lover. Jack pointedly tried to shrug Will off, but the young blacksmith followed him up to the helm.

"It was bloody humiliating!" Will shouted.

"Better humiliated than dead!" Jack countered loudly.

"I can fight better than half the crew here, and you know it," Will said, casting a glance around to make sure he wasn't heard by anyone other than Jack. "So why'd you do it?"

Jack sighed and turned towards his lover. "Because - reason one, if I saw you out fighting with the likes of _those _pirates, I wouldn't be able to concentrate. Reason two – if you got hurt, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Reason three…" Jack lowered his voice and took Will's hands in his. "I love you."

Will seemed to soften for a moment, but then hastily pulled his hands out of Jack's grip, saying, "And you know I can fight, Jack!"

Jack gave an exasperated sigh once more and turned away, going down the stairs leading to the galley. Will followed, quietly seething at what Jack had done earlier that day. He saw Jack turn a corner and knew he was going into their cabin. Will pushed on the closing door and entered, slamming it shut behind him as he saw Jack take his hat off and throw it into the table.

"Jack, you owe me an explan –" he started, but Jack cut him off by tightly trapping their lips together in a fierce kiss.

"You really talk too much, luv," the pirate breathed against his lover's lips, leaning in again. Will's eyes fluttered shut as Jack's tongue explored his mouth and he wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders, suddenly not feeling very angry at all…

Jack pushed Will back until he was leaning against the wall. He smiled and continued kissing the young man, putting their bodies flush together and grinding his hips forward. The sensations going through Will's body were of pure love and lust, and he moaned against his lover's mouth when he felt a hand travel down to stroke his clothed erection. Jack bestowed one more kiss on Will's lips before sinking down onto his knees and bringing his hands around to momentarily cup his lover's buttcheeks.

Will groaned low in his throat as Jack began unbuttoning his breeches. Soon, they were around his ankles and he was looking down at Jack as he licked his lips and leant forward.

"Mm… ohh…" Will moaned as Jack's hot mouth enveloped him. Jack first sucked on the head, and then licked from base to tip, being rewarded with an unintelligible series of moans coming from Will. He then relaxed his throat and took him in all the way, until his nose brushed against his lover's pubic hair.

Will's mouth opened in a silent moan this time; he was close. "Jack…"

Jack momentarily released Will's member to stroke it a few times, gathering precum and some saliva onto his fingers before he slid his lips around the throbbing shaft again. His fingers, now slippery, glided in between Will's buttcheeks, and the young man gasped in pleasure when he felt one finger pressing at his entrance, spreading his legs slightly by kicking his breeches off all the way.

Jack slid in one finger and grunted in surprise when Will bucked his hips forward. He laughed lightly around his lover's shaft and released it again, huskily whispering, "Calm yourself, luv, or it'll be over before it even begins."

Will gazed down at Jack, who was looking up at him over sharp cheekbones. He shuddered when he felt Jack's finger probe deeper, then pull out slightly, almost immediately pushing in with two.

"Ah…ohh," he moaned, resting his hands on the back of Jack's head. "Jack, please… just do it."

Jack grinned and slid Will's cock out of his mouth, bestowing a final kiss to the leaking head before pulling his fingers out of Will's body.

The pirate stood and leant against his lover's body, breathing a quiet moan into his ear when he pressed his hardness against him. With fumbling hands, Will managed to pull Jack's breeches down to his knees and take his cock in his hand, guiding it between his legs before breathing, "Ready?"

Jack nodded and gripped the young man's waist as Will spread his legs more for easier penetration. As Jack began sinking into the tight heat, he gripped the backs of Will's thighs and pulled them up, so that Will was fully riding him.

"Oh god, _Jack_," Will moaned incomprehensibly. He steadied himself by putting his arms around Jack's shoulders, and then realized that he was being held up by the wall and Jack's hands on the backs of his thighs.

Jack began pulling out slightly, and Will's mouth opened again in a silent moan as he thrust back in, making stars explode in front of his eyes. Jack smiled wickedly before his mouth found the side of Will's neck, marking the smooth creamy skin with his teeth and making the young man shudder and moan under him. Jack drove in again, relentlessly building up their pleasure until they were both panting and moaning.

"Oh, luv," Jack breathed into Will's ear, his hips gyrating faster and faster.

Will closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jack, feeling his muscles tighten. He came with a keening moan, arching against Jack's body and trying to ride out the pleasure as long as he could.

"Goodness, you're so tight, baby…" Jack almost whispered, a light sheen of sweat covering his beautiful face. He thrust once more and then hugged Will close, stifling his moan of pleasure against his shoulder.

Spent, Jack's legs gave out suddenly, and they both fell to the floor, breathing hard and beginning to laugh before Jack pulled out of Will's body. He shifted so that his head was pillowed on the young man's stomach before he said, "Bloody hell, it's hot in here."

Not finding his voice, Will only nodded and watched as Jack raised his arm up and out in the direction of the table. The pirate shook the table leg for a moment before a bottle of rum rolled down, but he caught it before it hit the floor, slender fingers closing around the neck of the bottle as he pulled the cork out.

Jack raised the bottle to his lips and took a few sips, handing it to Will after he swallowed. Will took it gratefully, raising his head to finish off what was left in the bottle.

The blacksmith laughed suddenly, after setting the bottle down. "Well, I suppose that's it for _that _argument."

Jack only smiled and murmured, "Worked out well, didn't it?"

Will rolled his eyes and playfully smacked Jack in the arm.

"Pirate."


End file.
